


Light-Bringer

by hannahuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Gods, M/M, People who believe in the story of creation look away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: My Lucifer is lonely.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Light-Bringer

_“In the beginning, God created the heavens and Ares,”_

Seonghwa threw his head back in laughter while reading the words as Hongjoong shot him a glare.

“What’s so funny?”

“No, listen-“ Seonghwa attempted, unsuccessfully breaking into laughter again, “-are you really going to plagiarise Jaebum’s story of creation? What kind of shitty God would do that?”

Jaebum was another God, put in charge of a different universe. He was also a lot more organised than Hongjoong, considering he’d already finished mapping out all the planets he’d planned on creating ( _“Why would you make these ‘humans’ argue over whether this Pluto thing is a planet?”_ Hongjoong had petulantly asked, to which Jaebum shrugged and told him _“I’m not prompting them to fight over it, but I’m not stopping it either,”_ ), decided on which planets he’d throw life form on, chosen a name for the life forms, and written more than a thousand bullet points to distribute amongst his life forms over the span of approximately a thousand and three hundred years just to set them off track more.

Hongjoong puffed his cheeks out. “I’m not sure how to start this entire thing out, okay? Plus, I created you so that you’d help me out, not mock me. Being put in charge of a universe isn’t easy, jeez.”

“We’ve got the other angels. Why don’t I call for a meeting?” Seonghwa prompted.

“They’re not on your rank, now are they, my Lucifer?” Hongjoong rolled his eyes, tugging Seonghwa towards him by his feathery wings. “Besides, Yunho and Mingi were created with the intention of training the younger angels. They’re not cut out for this kind of decision making.”

Seonghwa sighed. “Sure, sure. Well I suppose we’re going to have to figure something out unless you want to turn up to the council empty handed. We both know Lord Jiyong won’t be happy.”

The Council™️ was something that had been created in the beginning of time, before anything existed. Beginning with Kwon Jiyong, also known as Lord Jiyong (he’d refused to give them any info about his origins). He was the highest of beings, and had decided he was in dire need of entertainment, hence creating the other Gods. Jiyong had raised them in what he called a ‘fatherly manner’ (consisting mainly of him stopping them from eliminating each other) within a light year to prepare them for the responsibility he wished to bestow upon each of them.

_“Create a universe, and make it interesting.”_ He’d said one day before throwing them out of his heavens. All of the Gods (including but not limited to Hongjoong, Jaebum, Namjoon, Junmyeon, Bangchan, Jihyo, Soyeon, Chaelin, Chungha and Hyuna), had looked at each other in confusion before Lord Jiyong snapped his fingers. _“Here, have a few galaxies,”_ he’d cackled from above, leaving every single one of them bewildered. Taiji had been the first to clear his throat, spawning to a ring of one of the galaxies to declare it his. They’d all followed in his footsteps. _“Im Jaebum of the Milky Way, Kim Namjoon of the Triangulum, and Kim Hongjoong of the Black Eye.”_ Seonghwa had addressed them when Hongjoong first created him with the help of his two celestial brothers.

Seonghwa was created out of fire— a pure blue flame, initially embedded with the traits necessary to push Hongjoong into working, but above all: sentient. He’d been the very first angel willed into existence, all the other Gods following shortly after to create their own companions. While Seonghwa had large white feathery wings with golden tips and a floating ring of matching colour scheme, Gods like Soyeon had opted for long nails and forked tongues.

Hongjoong snorted in response. “Please, if anything, he loves to watch us mess up. I’m convinced the Lord is a sadist with how much he throws us off track. Not to mention he created all of us for his amusement.”

“Fair, God Joong,” Hongjoong grinned at the mocking tone Seonghwa had taken on. “But Lord Jiyong gave you some level of responsibility. The least we can do is make the best of it. Ares is a good start. Have you figured out what life form you’ll be putting forth?” Seonghwa paced lightly around the throne made of clouds (solid clouds were oh so soft, but Lord Jiyong had made them swear it would be a higher being secret not to be shared with whatever mortals they’d create later on).

“I have. They’ll be made in our image for sure, at least on Ares. I might opt for hybrids on Arius, however. Should I give the people of Ares a natural hierarchy or let them figure it out as they go along?” He tapped a finger against his chin.

“That’s entirely up to you, Hongjoong. I dare say it may be wise to create your own however. I have a feeling that if you leave them without one, whatever they come up with will be much more chaotic and illogical.” The angel responded as he plopped himself on the ground by Hongjoong’s feet, his white robes spread all around. “In the last council meeting, we spoke about there being male and female. What were your thoughts on that?”

“Honestly, I’ll stick to that on a surface level. They’ll be free to decide what they want to be later. How do you feel about me giving them a secondary gender classification based on their inclinations? Like, when they hit a certain age their hormones specifically shift towards their natures?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you could be a ‘male’ and carry babies, or you could be ‘female’ and be the one with a Wang-“

Seonghwa groaned, cutting Hongjoong off by slapping a hand over the God’s mouth. “Yeah, sure. That sounds slightly complicated but I’m certain you’ll manage, hm?”

“Are you underestimating me?” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the Lucifer.

“No, I specifically said I think you’d be able to do it.”

“Are you being sarcastic with me, Park Seonghwa?” Hongjoong’s mouth pressed into a frown. Seonghwa grinned.

“I was most definitely not. Now when are you planning on creating all of this?” The angel raised an eyebrow as he motioned towards Hongjoong’s brainstorming scroll.

“I was thinking right this moment? Just read out the solar system order I’ve got mapped out in order of inside to outside.”

“And these planets are spherical? How are you making that work?”

Hongjoong snickered. “Just a little something I came up with. I call it—“ Hongjoong made air quotation marks: “gravity.”

“Wouldn’t it be funny if people thought the planets they lived on were flat?” Seonghwa laughed airily. Hongjoong hummed. He could already see the future to an extent (Lord Jiyong deemed the minor limitation necessary; they’d have too much on their plates otherwise), depending on what his creations would choose to do with their lives. A flat Ares association was one of them, but he’d tell Seonghwa about it when the day comes. After all, being in the present was better than worrying about the future. “—Hongjoong? You listening?” The God snapped out of his trance. He’d seen... something. 

Part of the limitation included not being able to see the future of celestial beings. Hongjoong could not see his future, nor the futures of his celestial siblings. He couldn’t see the future of his angels either. However, in his flash he’d seen Seonghwa. He brushed it off. “Yes, sorry, just zoned out there for a second. Where were we?” He rolled up the slippery sleeves of his robe, stretching. Creation needed a lot of concentration and projection, and Hongjoong would have to adjust by hand through the bond his mind shared with the Black Eye.

“The Sun first, followed by the planet Seira. The planet Seira will have 12 individual moons and a core temperature of -5,505 degrees Celsius to combat the heat of the Sun.”

Hongjoong inhaled, letting the image drain out part of his energy as his eyes fluttered shut. “Next,” he mumbled.

“The planet Raesi, two moons, inhabitable for the time being.”

“Remind me why it’s inhabitable?”

“You wanted them to work for it,”

“Ah, yes. Carry on.”

“Ares, one moon. Ideal location for possible life form. Allows for cultivation, preservation, and survival. It has water, and varying temperature throught the planet at any given point. Greenery is present, and there is a notably thicker ozone layer. First life forms will be... dinosaurs?”

“They’re giant lizards,” Hongjoong explained simply.

“Why would you put giant lizards on an planet you plan of throwing humanoid life form on?”

“Why not?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Sure, beg.”

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa pressed at his temples, exasperated.

“I’m tired. That’s enough planet building for today.” He paused. “You should go get some rest too.” Hongjoong said finally, going off to rest in his chambers.

Seonghwa nodded, bidding him farewell as he began to clear up the God’s workspace, rolling up the scrolls and setting aside self-writing quills. Not before going through each of them, however. It was his job to assist Hongjoong after all. If he could understand Hongjoong’s plans, playing advisor would be easier. He taps at a scroll to reveal itself. The enchanted ink comes to view with a shudder upon promptly recognising the angel, spreading out for clarity. Seonghwa sucks in a breath at the hyper realistic drawing that greets him, a whirl of colours breathing life into the creature depicted. Its eyes stare right out of the paper, as if looking directly at Seonghwa. _A man,_ Seonghwa registers. Notes are written down alongside the picture, a chain of abilities, traits, and intended life style. _Yeo,_ he sees inscribed on the scroll’s spine. A much rougher sketch of another person sits in a corner alongside the words _“expand on JH.”_ His eyebrow twitches at the idea that Hongjoong had predestined a partner for the first human already, but he’ll comment on that once they get through the monster lizard phase.

Hours later, fatigue seizes his body with a vengeance as he completes his study of every single scroll and miniature sculptures Hongjoong had forged. Fortunately there was still time to sleep, he thinks as he slips away underground to his humble abode. When the door opens, he’s greeted with the sight of Yunho and Mingi piled atop each other on his couch that’s too much small for their large statures, wings wrapped around their bodies. The warmth that spreads within his chest is hard to fight as he makes his way over to a cupboard to pull the biggest duvet he owns, carefully cocooning them in a (hopefully) comforting nest.

He yawns. _Right. Sleep._

Between the flurries of being cuddled by two giants and motivating his God to work, they manage to bring Hongjoong’s ideas of his universe to life (fully inclusive of the giant feathery flying lizards he called dinosaurs). He quickly learns that time below the heavens runs much faster too. What feels like a mere week translates into seven years on Ares, the world ageing at a considerably fast pace as 365 days whizz by within their Eden. 

When it comes to the point that Hongjoong is bored enough he throws a meteor large enough to wipe all the giant lizards off the face of Ares, the next council meeting takes place. Of course, Seonghwa is no God, and does not accompany Hongjoong into Lord Jiyong’s domain. However, he figures that something significant must have happened for the red-headed God to be so motivated he immediately sinks into his work, locking everyone out from his office for a consecutive (concerning) amount of time, leaving Seonghwa in charge of the inhabitants of their heaven. It’s a strange feeling to have all the child angels run up to him and climb onto his lap, speaking excitedly about the growth of their wings while they stroke Seonghwa’s own set. While they’re all sweet and undeniably adorable, two of them are so irresistibly charming that he can’t find it in him to pry them off his legs.

_“What’s your names?”_ He’d asked. The pair had grinned at each other cheekily.

_“I’m Wooyoung!”_

_“I’m San!”_

They exchanged a look. _“Together, we’re WooSan!”_ Seonghwa has to clamp down his cheeks in an attempt to not coo at them. It’d be unprofessional of him, and it would not be the best show of ideal example to the teenagers. Mingi and Yunho giggle at the way WooSan beg to stay with Seonghwa, shrugging when asked for permission. True, Seonghwa was swamped with work, but could anyone really say no to them? Not him, at least. He agrees to keeping them under him, much to Mingi and Yunho’s delight. Wooyoung had curled up by his left leg where he was seated, fast asleep, while San nuzzled into his shoulder.

It’s when Seonghwa’s spinning San in his arms as the child squeals petulantly in his kitchen, Wooyoung running around with the jar of cookies that Hongjoong strides in looking like he’s about to pass out that Seonghwa remembers that humans were even supposed to be a thing. Hongjoong had raised an eyebrow at the children, shifting to a beckon for Seonghwa to follow him. _“Go find Yunho and Mingi,”_ he’d said to the kids before Hongjoong spawned them to the heart of his office.

“So. You adopted?”

“Yes, and not exactly. Yunho and Mingi are still training them alongside the others, but they live with me now. Surprise..?”

“Don’t worry, Seonghwa. You’re allowed to. Anyway, I’ve brought you here to introduce you to the first human, Yeosang. He’s not awake yet though. Haven’t given him a soul since that’s been your job.”

“Fair,” he responds as the God guides him to a glass case in the centre of the room. There, he finds the most ethereal being he’s ever seen- and that’s coming from an angel. The man is lying down with his arms crossed atop his chest, clad in white robes with a material Hongjoong had once called lace. His hair flows down to his waist in wisps of blonde as a frame to his perfect face, jawline sharp and eyelashes curled. His lips are still pale. Seonghwa inhales- a soul. _Easy enough,_ he thinks as Hongjoong pulls the glass down for Seonghwa to breathe life into the human.

“Well?”

“Wait, dammit.” He hisses. There’s a fluttery feeling in his stomach when he leans over, gently drawing the human’s mouth open. _He’s got a really cute set of teeth._ Slowly, he breathes life into the man, holding back the urge to close the gap between their lips. _No._ Such an intimate move required consent, and Seonghwa was nothing if not respectful.

When he finally pulls away, Hongjoong rushes to the human’s side, taking his hand. The human’s eyelids flutter open. Blinks once. Twice. His light brown pupils dart between Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

“My god,” he sits up, bowing his head slightly in Hongjoong’s direction.

“Yeosang, this is Seonghwa. He will care for you while I create for you an equal companion.” Seonghwa smiles, approaching the man to help him get to his feet. He wobbles into Seonghwa’s arms, his face pressing into the angel’s chest with a squeak.

“I’m so sorry!” He mumbles, trying to regain balance with minimal success.

“You do not need to apologise,” he tries to soothe the human, sliding his hands behind the other’s waist for stability. Yeosang is close enough that Seonghwa can feel the quickening beat of his heart. “Wait, I’m supposed to take care of him?” He whips his head to look at Hongjoong in disbelief.

“Did I not make myself clear enough? I’ve already expanded your house, so it will be able to accommodate him. I have also created another room for Yunho and Mingi to reside in since I’m tired of hearing them complain about the sofa in your living room. Now go, I’ve got a lot more to do.” He snaps his fingers.

In less than a second, Seonghwa is back in his humble abode. For the most part, it looks exactly the same, save for the new set of stairs right by the entrance, leading to a new floor. _Dammit, God._

“Do I just call you Seonghwa?” _Right, the human._ He had almost forgotten he was there with him.

“Ah, yes. Are you okay with having to stay with me? If you ever feel discomfort, just let me know and I’ll persuade God to make you your own house next door.”

Yeosang shook his head. “I doubt it. You seem like a nice... person? Angel? I’m sure I’ll be just fine.”

“You’re too kind,” Seonghwa grinned, moving into the kitchen. San and Wooyoung would be able to sense his presence by now, away from the spirit-circuit blocking confines of Hongjoong’s walls. They were probably hungry. Bless their souls, but Yunho and Mingi really could barely cook. Yunho was improving, sure. The kitchen was still off limits if Seonghwa wasn’t around to supervise however. The last time he’d made the mistake of trusting the duo to use the stoves they’d almost caught on fire. _Never again._ “Would you like to eat?” He beckoned for Yeosang to take a seat on a barstool by the counters.

“Eat?”

“Wait, how much do you know?” Seonghwa paused. He doubted Hongjoong would hand Yeosang over as a completely blank canvas, but the possibility was not zero.

“Enough to survive, I think. I need food, water, and air.” The angel hummed in acknowledgment. “I’m also learning more words as we go along? Like, each time I see something unfamiliar I know the word for it.”

“That’s an ability we have up here in Paradise. There is not a lot unknown. Should you have any questions though, feel free to ask. Since you don’t know any dishes, I’ll just whip something up. Does that sound okay?” The blonde nodded, his hair bouncing slightly. _Cute._

For a while, just the sound of Seonghwa chopping up vegetables fills the air. “So uh, are you the head angel or something?” Yeosang piped up, rolling a grape between his fingers.

Seonghwa chuckled. “Head angel? Maybe. Then I was given the title ‘Lucifer’ as a sign of respect as I was the first of my kind- it means 'light-bringer’ in the Latin language.”

“Latin?”

“Ah, well, all languages sound the same in the heavens. But there is one called Latin.”

“How many are there? Angels, I mean.”

“In these gardens at the moment, probably a little under two hundred. We’re all divided into different groups to serve differently. My duty is to directly serve God, working alongside him for the most part.”

“Do all of you have set features? Do you age?” Yeosang pressed as Seonghwa whipped up the batter for the scallion pancakes.

“Besides God- he’s capable of altering his features at will. He can alter ours too. As for aging, we choose when we wish to stop.”

“When did you stop?” He looked curiously on.

“When I was twenty-five. Most angels opt to stop before thirty.” He flipped the pancake from the pan onto a plate, serving Yeosang before preparing more. Wooyoung and San would definitely want some, and the two tall idiots would just pull puppy eyes at him until he made them a dozen each. “Here, allow me.” He motioned for Yeosang to open his mouth, dropping a piece in. Yeosang’s eyes widened.

“These are amazing! What are they?” He picked up the fork, shovelling more into his mouth. _He eats in pout, dammit!_ Seonghwa couldn’t describe how he felt. Devastated? A changed being? In desperate need of poking the human’s puffed out cheeks? All of the above? He cleared his throat, realising he’d gone quiet.

“Ah, just some scallion pancakes. Would you like more?” The human nodded enthusiastically— his plate was spotless.

“Please?” His eyes sparkled. Somehow, Seonghwa felt as if he wouldn’t be able to deny the man anything. He ruffled the blonde’s hair, mumbling a soft “sure.” Yeosang stared at him, mouth agape. Awestruck. “Seonghwa-“

“We’re back!” The door slammed open, Wooyoung and San leaping off Mingi’s shoulders to tackle Seonghwa in a hug, pushing lightly at each other for more of Seonghwa’s legs.

“Uhhhh. Who’s this?” Mingi pointed to Yeosang who had completely frozen in place, face buried in his palms as if trying to hide. Yunho looked to their Lucifer for answers.

“Everyone, this is Yeosang. He’s the first human, and now your housemate.”

“New housemate?” Yunho perked up.

“Aye, welcome!” The two giants walked over, sandwiching Yeosang in a hug before he could protest. He wiggled slightly in place, looking at Seonghwa for some sort of reassurance this was normal. The angel smiled as WooSan made their way over, crawling to the countertops to braid Yeosang’s hair. If Seonghwa had been worried before, he felt relieved now. _The human will settle in just fine into this mess we call a family_ , he thought as Yeosang surrendered to the affection he was being showered in.

~

In the months that follow, Yunho and Mingi are barely seen around the house due to the relocation of the academy they’re in charge of. As the number of angels steadily increase ( _“Everything is planned, Seonghwa, even if they look like they pop out of thin air. The golden pool will surface more citizens of heaven as I see fit,”_ Hongjoong had told him when Yunho and Mingi first surfaced from the waters and he’d gone to fetch them in all their soaked glory), the need for teachers did too. The newest batch had just come- meaning completely clueless angels- which were the YunGi pair’s forte. They’d made it a point to Seonghwa that the matron housing would serve as their place of stay temporarily (or until they were convinced the new batch wouldn’t try to run rampage or the likes. Hongjoong hated making them insentient, no matter how less annoying it was).

Despite how busy they are, the pair return to celebrate San’s birthday (Yeosang turns out to be a better baking assistant than both of them- surprise surprise!).

_“Sannie, it’s okay. We can light them again,”_ Seonghwa petted the boy’s hair as the child sniffled into his white robe, small fists gripping his arms. Wooyoung stood by his side pouting as he stared down. _“Wooyoung, that wasn’t very nice of you. You know that Sannie should get to do it the first time, yes? Say sorry, Woo.”_ Seonghwa looked at the boy who was nervously shuffling from one foot to the other.

_“Sorry,”_ Wooyoung had mumbled.

_“Try again,”_

_“I’m sorry, Sannie. ‘M sorry, won’t do it again.”_ He sobbed, curling his hands into fists and rubbing at his eyes. Seonghwa pulled him into a hug as the other three chuckled quietly from the sofa, watching as Seonghwa re-lit the candles.

Yeosang had walked over, Wooyoung immediately rushing into his arms. The children had taken quite a liking to the human, crawling into his lap at any given chance and asking for pats. San had also learnt how to braid his long blonde hair (it was so cute, dammit).

Seonghwa almost forgets that Yeosang’s presence was to be impermanent if not for the bird that flies through his window one day, a scroll tied to its foot.

_Seonghwa,_ the letter begins.

_I do so apologise that the human’s stay is taking more time than expected. I am in the process of creating seasons to be distributed in different places on the planet, separated by bodies of water._

_I am also coming up with more plants. Humans need food, as you’ve been able to figure out so far. While eating for us is more of an enjoyment, they must eat to survive._

_Jaebum and Namjoon came over to discuss further development of the human race. Jaebum’s humans sound like they might end up being really dumb (but don’t tell him I said that). He’d told us he had a vision of them eating ‘perfume’ just because it looked similar to a confectionery. Unbelievable, I know._

_Anyhow, I shall have to leave Kang Yeosang in your care for quite a bit a more. I have faith that you will be able to care for him properly, before I make him a partner to go off with._

_Your Lord,_

_Kim Hongjoong_

Seonghwa had screeched when WooSan came barelling over each other to grab at the piece of paper, wings angrily trying to take off as Seonghwa held it out of reach. He hadn't told them about Yeosang needing to leave at some point, and this was definitely not how he wanted it to happen. He wasn't even sure if _Yeosang_ knew.

The thought of Hongjoong creating someone else for Yeosang made him feel some kind of way. It wasn't pleasant, but he’d never disobey his lord. Hongjoong created him to be loyal and assist him. If Hongjoong felt it was best for the human to have a like partner, Seonghwa would not doubt him.

Disobeying doesn't usually cross Seomghwa's mind, but that was before Yeosang.

The second letter arrives— and Hongjoong lets Seonghwa know that Yeosang’s human partner (a man he has named ‘Choi Jongho’), will be ready to receive a soul in approximately two weeks.

The distress must be visible on the angel’s face, because Yeosang sidles up beside him on the sofa, burrowing his face into Seonghwa’s arm. He’s so infuriatingly adorable that the angel can’t help but let a smile slip.

“What’s wrong?” he prods as Seonghwa’s chest.

“It’s nothing,”

“It’s about me, isn’t it?” Seonghwa stiffens. “I read the letter, Hwa. I’m sorry I looked through your stuff, but you seemed so upset...”

“When?”

“Yesterday, when you brought the kids out to teach them how to fly.” Yeosang gnaws at his lower lip. “Did you always know I was going to leave?”

Seonghwa nods.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” The human’s voice wobbles, Seonghwa immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. “I don’t want to leave, Hwa. I don’t want to live with anyone that isn’t you.”

“I’m sorry, Yeosang.” Seonghwa whispers, head tucked above the human’s, stroking at his hair. He even smells like Seonghwa at this point. “I can’t disobey the lord.” It’s painful to say, and it hurts even more when Yeosang pulls away, running to his room and locking the door.

Thankfully, he comes out for dinner. He even looks happy at the sight of Wooyoung and San arguing over who gets the last pork loin. But just as he’d acted that afternoon, he doesn’t talk to Seonghwa— opting to get the children to pass himdishes out of his reach. It stings. Sure, he does the dishes while Seonghwa dries them as per their newly grown routine, but he refuses to even spare the angel a glance.

Hence why it’s so surprising when the human crawls into Seonghwa’s bed later that night, immediately burying his face into the angel’s chest while his hands seek solace holding onto Seonghwa’s sleeve. Seonghwa says nothing, neither reciprocating the gesture nor rejecting it. It’s cruel. To both him and Yeosang. The human shakes a bit more against his body and he feels his resolve crumble, because Yeosang is _crying,_ and the sight is the last thing he wants to see. He sighs. He won’t regret this later, he knows. That makes him feel worse. After all, he’s Lucifer, for the love of Hongjoong.

Yeosang looks up at him in surprise.

Yeosang looks up at him in surprise because Seonghwa is _kissing_ him, and the human doesn’t know what kissing is, besides the fact that the angel’s plush lips are on his, which may be the next best thing to the angel’s caramel pudding.

When Seonghwa pulls away, Yeosang lets out a whine in protest. He chuckles and wraps the human in a warm hug, pressing one last kiss to his forehead before pulling the covers up around both of them.

“Goodnight, Yeosang.” He whispers. Yeosang smiles, and the angel decides that Hongjoong be damned, he’ll be allowed to love Yeosang regardless of what their god says.

Neither of them notice the white dove perched on the windowsill.

**Author's Note:**

> @hannah_uwo on twitter if you have any questions ^^ + there are quite a lot of overlapping tags, they may occur at the same time or may not


End file.
